


Kissing Ends Wars

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, So many kisses, my babies need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is having a bad week but his boyfriends do everything they can to cheer him up... even if that means three hour car rides in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Akaashi just wanted to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Ends Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irnnotaboutthatlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/gifts).



> One of my favorite authors was having a bad day and I was not okay with that so I wrote this. I hope you like it!!

In hindsight Akaashi realizes that this was a very bad idea and there is no possible way to change that. He could have stayed in bed like the responsible teenager he was and gotten a good night’s sleep as it was a week before exams but his boyfriends really were persuasive. Kuroo was anyway. And his intuition was always spot on.

“Something’s wrong with Tsukki,” was all Kuroo had to say when he showed up at eleven at night and Akaashi was practically flying into the backseat of Bokuto’s car. It was pathetic really. There was no proof that there was legitimately something wrong with Tsukki besides a couple of texts and Kuroo’s intuition but _you don’t question Kuroo’s intuition._ Akaashi learned this the hard way which involved far too many chocolate bars for a life time.

“So tell me again how you know something is wrong by a couple of texts,” Akaashi demands as he makes himself settled in the backseat.

“He didn’t go to practice,” Kuroo says quietly and Bokuto nods in agreement.

“The hell you mean he didn’t go to practice?”

“That’s all he said! I asked ‘So how was practice today?’ like always and he responds ‘Didn’t go’. He won’t answer me anymore. Bo even tried calling but he didn’t answer.” Kuroo is exasperated and obviously worried and Bokuto wasn’t speaking.

“How are you doing, Kou?” Akaashi asked.

“I’m fine ‘Kaashi –“

“Bo’s been having panic attacks,” Kuroo interrupts and stares out the window to avoid Bokuto’s glare.

“Kou, I told you not to overwork yourself.” Akaashi really wanted Bokuto to stop the car so he could cuddle him but that would have to wait.

“I’m sorry-“

“Just stop overworking yourself,” Akaashi really didn’t want to get mad at Bokuto pushing himself so hard. He knew Bokuto’s parents put a lot of pressure on him and that’s not adding the fact that he couldn’t even admit to having one boyfriend to them, let alone three. “You have us to help you shoulder the world so don’t think you have to carry it on your own.”

He saw Bokuto’s shoulders relax and take a shaky breath. “How’s your studying going?”

“It would be better if I wasn’t in this car right now.” Akaashi answered bluntly and saw both Bokuto and Kuroo visibly wince. “I have two entrance exams next week and another the next week.”

“Are they close?” Kuroo sounded nervous and Bokuto’s grip on the steering wheel was tighter.

“The farthest one is an hour away. The other two are no more than twenty minutes from you two’s apartment. I also applied to the universities you two go to.” Akaashi knew it was already difficult on the two of them going to separate universities and hardly ever seeing each other despite sharing an apartment. Akaashi would never admit it but he really did hope he got accepted into one of them.

“You’re so smart you’ll probably get accepted into all of them,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Kuroo, you literally got invited to colleges you never even applied for,” Akaashi deadpanned and Bokuto nodded vigorously. Kuroo’s blush was obvious even in the dark and Akaashi couldn’t stop himself before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey hey hey, do I get a kiss?” Bokuto turned to face Akaashi with and eager smile.

“Get us to Tsukki’s house alive and I’ll think about it.” Akaashi and Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s pout as he turned his attention back to the road.

 

~

 

“So how exactly are we getting into his house because, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s two in the morning?” Akaashi asks irritated when they finally pull up in front of what he can only assume is the Tsukishima household. “And how do you know this is his house?”

“Tsukki made Bokuto visit him when he found out Bo was having panic attacks,” Kuroo answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were so bad?” Akaashi was close to raising his voice. Why wouldn’t his boyfriends just tell him things?

“You needed to focus on studying for entrance exams,” Bokuto is quiet and looks down at his lap guiltily.

“I can take some time out to help you, Kou. Please stop acting like I can’t handle calming you down. I had to do it practically every day for two years, helping you every now and then won’t kill me or you.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto is still looking at his lap and Akaashi pulls gently at his face to face him and kisses him.

“Thanks for getting us here in one piece,” Akaashi mumbles against his lips.

“You can count on me, Akaashi!” Bokuto responds with his usual enthusiasm and rushes out the car.

“Akaashi you’re amazing,” Kuroo says before Akaashi could follow Bokuto. “I’ve been trying to cheer him up for weeks and all you have to do is kiss the guy.” Kuroo sounds almost envious and Akaashi kisses him before he can continue.

“I’m sure he appreciates everything you do for him. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you’re the only one who can truly cheer Tsukki up so let’s call it even.” Akaashi quickly gets out of the car and follows Bokuto around the house. He hears Kuroo come up behind him and tried not to be startled when he feels Kuroo’s hand slip into his.

“Tsukki sleeps with his window slightly open. It literally does not matter what the weather is, his window is open,” Bokuto says as he leads them to the side of the house. “I refuse to share a room with him if we ever all get to live together.”

“Kuroo gets to room with him,” Akaashi responds immediately. “There needs to be at least one sensible person in each room.”

“’Kaashi, you wound me,” Kuroo gasped dramatically but didn’t let go of his hand.

“If you and Kou shared a room all hell would break loose. To be honest, I don’t know how you two haven’t burnt down your current place.”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing.” They all jump at the sound of Tsukki’s voice. He’s leaning out the window at the end of the building and looks even paler in the moonlight. “Would you three please be quiet before you wake up my family?”

 “Tsukki,” Kuroo sounds out of breath and rips his hand out of Akaashi’s before running to Tsukki and jumping through the open window. Akaashi and Bokuto are quick to follow and by the time they’re through the window, Tsukki is already in Kuroo’s arms on the floor and crying into his shoulder. Kuroo has his head buried in Tsukki’s neck and is rocking them back and forth.

“They broke my h-headphones a-and drew on my desk like middle schoolers. I’m so pathetic. I just wanted to eat but they won’t _shut up_ about me l-looking anorexic and took my lunch right out of my hands. I’m fucking 190 centimeters. How the fuck did I actually let them get away? And Yamaguchi is getting it even worse than me.” Tsukki is rambling into Kuroo’s shoulder and it seemed like none of them knew what to do. Tsukki had never broken down in front of them before or indicated that his classmates were bullying him in the first place.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo tried to push Tsukki up. “Tsukki I need you to look at me.” He pushed again and Tsukki picked his head pushing his glasses back in place as he did so. “You are not pathetic. Those kids are assholes who obviously can’t recognize an absolute beauty when they see one. You don’t have to feel ashamed. People are assholes but we know how wonderful you are.” Kuroo ended his speech by kissing Tsukki softly on the lips and then again on the forehead. “Don’t let anyone make you believe differently.”

Tsukki nodded and gave them a soft smile. Akaashi took that as his cue to sit down next to them and Bokuto did the same.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know what you’re going through,” Akaashi whispers but keeps his eyes on Tsukki. “The kids in my class wouldn’t leave me alone for months in my first year when I showed up to school wearing nail polish. It got bad enough that I almost threw away anything I had that would be considered remotely girly.”

“I remembered that,” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. “They even went out of their way to mess with you during volleyball practice.”

Tsukki wiped his eyes, “What did you do about them?”

“Bokuto beat them up,” Akaashi deadpanned and Bokuto sat up straighter to puff his chest out. “He was then suspended for a week.”

“It was worth it.”

“You were almost kicked off the team!” Akaashi yelled exasperated but quickly covered his mouth. They all held their breath listening for any sign of Tsukki’s family waking up. After a minute of silence they all busted out in fits of giggles. Tsukki was laughing the hardest and let out a loud snort. He stopped laughing and covered his mouth with a blush creeping up his face.

“Oh my god, you’re a _snorter_ ,” Kuroo whispered in amazement and Bokuto fell into a new fit of giggles.

“Stop laughing at him!” Akaashi whisper yelled and gently slapped Bokuto’s arm.

“You’re only defending him because you snort, too,” Kuroo has a smirk on his face that Akaashi would love to kiss right off of him. And he does.

Kuroo lets out a gasp before responding to the kiss. They move slowly against each other in absolutely no rush to go anywhere with it. When Akaashi breaks it off they are both gasping for air and Kuroo’s face is covered in a dark red blush.

“Keiji, your kisses could end wars.” It was Akaashi’s turn to blush and stutter. They hardly ever called him by his first name and every time they did it came unexpectedly and never failed to make his brain shut down.

“No fair. I want a kiss.” Akaashi didn’t have time to be surprised that it was Tsukki whining before a pair of large hands cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. It’s short and sweet but leaves Akaashi more breathless than before.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better now,” Tsukki gives him a small smile and Akaashi really thinks he’s going to die from heart failure right then and there.

“I wanna kiss him, too!” Bokuto whines from behind him.

“Why don’t we at least get off the floor first,” Kuroo has a suggestive look in his eyes but Akaashi ignores it as Tsukki helps him off the floor. They gather all the pillows to the side of the bed that’s against the wall and Tsukki pulls out more blankets from his closet and throws them on the bed. They all pile up underneath them and tangle their legs together so they all fit.

“Take a moment to appreciate the fact that we were able to fit,” Tsukki mumbles. “I highly doubt we’ll be able to do it again.”

“Is that a challenge, Tsukishima Kei?” Kuroo pipes up from under the pillow he has against his face.

“It is not, Kuroo Tetsurou.” They all let out soft giggles before falling silent. “Thank you for coming over. I love you guys.”

“We love you, too, Kei,” Akaashi whispers and Bokuto and Kuroo hum in agreement.

 

~~

 

They were all starting to finally go to sleep until Bokuto shot up. “Akaashi didn’t give me a Kiss!”

“Go to sleep, Koutarou.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should make it clear that Akaashi is completely comfortable with his gender but is also comfortable with the fact that he looks really hot in skirts.


End file.
